Roomies(Aunt MisBehavin)
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: It didn't dawn on Max that he filled his whole room with popcorn until after the fact. Where will he sleep? Phoebe, his parents, Billy & Nora? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't dawn on Max that his whole lair was now filled with popcorn until he was tired from the long day, so he basically had to sleep on the couch. Sleeping on the couch was alright bearable_ when everyone else was awake, but as soon as everyone went to bed he couldn't help but feel paranoid. In his lair he had a nightlight, of course he wouldn't admit this to anybody but it was because he was afraid of the dark_ so he decided to flip the TV on let that be his nightlight, before he knew it his eyes were incredibly heavy he had a fallen asleep. Unfortunately, he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night which only happened when something was bothering him as soon as he woke up everything was pitch black. He immediately grew frightened he reached for the remote with shaking hands, the TV switched back on. And for a minute he was watching _George Lopez,_ the TV show. All because he was having a hard time going back to sleep again he wanted to catch the person turning off the TV so he can tell them to leave it on. He soon felt lucky that it was a Sunday tomorrow, because he wasn't in the mood to be groggy exhausted on a Monday_ Mondays are already sucky, being tired added to the suckiness. When a show he didn't care about or know of came on, that's when the exhaustion hit him. He tried to resist it, not wanting to wake up in complete darkness again.

He opened his eyes it was pitch black AGAIN! He now was getting angry, was Colosso messing with him he's the only one who knows about his fear. He switched on the TV once more, this time fully awake but he still was hint relaxed. All he knew was that this clown better _ "Max!" A familiar voice barked, he turned around startled from the mysterious speaker.

"Who are you?" He demanded, trying to sound intimidating as possible.

"Pull your panties out your butt, it's me." The voice said, revealing itself from the TV light. It was Phoebe.

"Phoebe? What are you doing down here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Trying to turn off the TV, that _you_ keep turning on. _Why?_ You know that's one of Mom's pet peeves." She explained, he actually didn't but he was going to play off it. but before he could, Phoebe questioned. "Wait, are you still afraid of the dark?"

How'd she know that? Who told her? Colosso! He quickly replied, "NO, i just really like the shows that are on."

"You were clearly sleeping." She giggled.

"I was awake!" he overlapped, practically shouting.

"Alright, but you have to turn the TV off."

"Why should I?" He replied, "What if it's my pet peeve to turn the TV off."

Phoebe gave him a look for a long time before saying, "This have better be a joke." She said in a dry tone. "Look Max, I'm tired I really don't have time for the games right now."

"So am I. Why does this even bother you so much? I'm minding my business."

"No, but your business will become our business because Mom is going to punish all of us with gruel for breakfast." She explained, "Remember?"

Thinking back on it, Max did recall having gruel when they_ when he did something bad she would punish the whole house too. "Look I know you're afraid of the dark_"

"I'm not afraid of the _" Before he could finish, the TV switched off he immediately squealed out of fear. "Turn it on, turn it on!" He squealed.

Phoebe turned it on, glaring at Max. "Okay. That happened." He said, still trying to play it cool.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Max. Do you wanna sleep in my room or something?"

For some reason that lit Max up, but he had too much pride to admit it. "Really? You would _"

"Yes or no, Max!" She barked. Like she said she was tired, she was literally desperate.

"Yeah." He quickly replied.

Max couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable to be in Phoebe's room, he looked around & heard music from her radio playing in the background. But he felt more uncomfortable at the thought of getting in the bed with her too. He followed her in the bed where he laid right behind her, except his back was to her back. For some odd reason, he still was having a hard time sleeping & then before he knew it _A thousand Miles_ by _Vanessa Carlton_ came on. It was one of his favorite songs but he of course didn't tell anyone this except Colosso, which they sang together certain nights & mornings. He began unintentionally humming the lyrics, he quickly stopped himself_ did he really hum the_ Phoebe began humming it too, she even dryly sang the words, "... _And I miss you, & now i wonder.._"

Wait, she liked this song too? _"If i could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by_ _" She continued

 _"Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles, if i could just. see. you."_ They sang together, " _Tonight."_ They said in unison. They both went silent, equally shocked that they just had a moment. Then out of nowhere they broke into laughter.

Waking up Hank


	2. Chapter 2

**I genuinely appreciate all the compliments & i love how you guys love the story. However, i did not intend on it ending that way, (technical difficulties) & i wasn't planning on adding a second part. But here it goes. Hope you all enjoy..**

Barb woke up almost immediately when her husband had jumped, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I hope i'm not going crazy, but i think i heard Phoebe & Max_"

"Wait, what ? Why would Max be in Phoebe's room?" Barb asked. That was very uncommon for that to happen.

Hank groaned, he didn't feel like getting up _ it was already a long day earlier & now it was what_ 3 in the morning. Typical Max. Will he ever stop picking on his sister, & be more mature? This was now effecting him & nobody messes with Hank's sleep. "I'll go check."

Hank got up & groggily walked through the hall, as he walked irritation built up within him _ he made it to Phoebe's room & he held the door knob about to open it but froze up when he heard, "_Yeah, i love that song. Remember we used to sing this together?" Phoebe stated, at least he think he heard.

There was silence, & it made Hank angry because he wanted to go to bed_ yet he was so curious. Then finally Max spoke, "Yeah... What happened to us?" Hank heard.

There was silence again, until Phoebe said,

"Dad?" Billy interrupted. Hank turned around seeing his younger son looking up at him with an exhausted yet confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

Hank quickly shushed him, not wanting Max & Phoebe to know he was eavesdropping. "I'm just checking on your older siblings, you can go back to bed now." He whispered, trying to listen again_ & luckily the twins didn't hear Billy. Phoebe was still talking.

"So _"

"Why?" Billy interrupted again, Hank looked at his son trying to give him a friendly smile.

"Just because. Now go_"

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but i'm pretty sure that's eaves_"

"I'll give you 5 bucks if you walk away & pretend you never seen me." Hank said, he didn't feel like explaining everything to Billy_ he already didn't feel like doing this.

"Deal." Billy said, he went into the bathroom_ doing what he originally planned on doing before seeing his Dad in the hallway.

Hank continued listening to them, but there was silence_ he even pressed his ear on the door, nothing. He decided to open the door & he instantly beamed at the sight of them.

The next morning, Hank & Barb stared at their little angels peacefully sleeping together. Which was the closest they have ever been in a while, "Just like old times." Hank stated, beaming at them. Both visualizing how Max & Phoebe used to look as children & recalling how close they used to be. There was still hope, & yesterday had only made their relationship stronger. Meanwhile in the background the radio began to play _Jessie J - Flashlight._

 _"...Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_

 _You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight_

 _Ooh.."_

 ** _THE END_**

 _for now ..._

 **I hope you loved the ending, & if you loved that i will be creating more stories similar to this one. And I actually planning on adding a second part with a different title. I'll make it very clear if it's the one. I'll also make other stories, feel free to read some. Bye Guys.**


End file.
